Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for authentication to verify a user of an object.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an apparatus has been known that performs authentication to verify whether or not a user is an authorized user for a vehicle or the like that is shared for use. Such an authentication apparatus separately includes a communication apparatus and establishes near field communication with a mobile device owned by the user. Then, the communication apparatus performs authentication to verify the user based on an ID number received by the communication apparatus from the mobile device. Therefore, the authentication apparatus has been continuously working until the user comes close to the vehicle and the like.
However, if the communication apparatus is continuously working, the communication apparatus keeps consuming power even while no communication is established with the user. Therefore, a large amount of power may be consumed. Moreover, it is not necessarily clear when the user comes close to the vehicle and the like to establish communication with a communication apparatus. Therefore, if the communication device stops working, when the user tries to establish communication, authentication is delayed and convenience is decreased.